


Passionate Impulses

by Omegathyst



Series: Hopeful Dreamers [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 2nd POV, College Reader, Dream Sex, Dream Telepathy, Eating out, F/M, Father issues, Female Reader, Implied Family Issues, Mentioned Polygrumps, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, depressed reader, youtuber reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: You did it, you started your YouTube channel and you're working your way up to the thousands in subscribers. Life is getting better. But suddenly, in a less vivid dream, Arin chooses to stumble back into your life, needing to see you again.





	Passionate Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the shorter sequel to Dream Escape! This one has less plot and more sex, but don't worry! The third story will not only have multiple chapters, but it'll have plenty of plot and sex. Enjoy and review if you can!

You did it, you started your YouTube channel. You managed to power through the anxiety of what other people thought of you. For now, at least.

You were taking less classes at college, your mother knew but your father didn't. Fortunately, he was too busy with his work to notice the name you were building for yourself. So you were juggling those few classes, your stories, your job, and now this channel. You worried that it would hurt the quality of your creations, but you knew as long as it came from your heart, it would be its own kind of beautiful.

You already had a few hundred subscribers from reading your fanfics and gaming, and it brought more people to read your stories. The love from the Game Grumps and your new fans was a love that you never got from your father. The days seemed to be getting better, your small talk with him wasn't bad. The recent conversations didn't end in him putting down gay people or people with mental illnesses, so that was nice.

No arguing from outside your room, you even felt secure without your headphones.

As you were watching the Game Grumps, proud of getting a lot of work done for the day, you heard wild crying from outside your room. You heard someone else trying to explain themselves. The vicious boom of your father's voice sent every other voice into a chaotic panic; you even heard barking. You thought nothing could ruin this great day you were having, but you couldn't help but feel resentful towards all of them.

The arguing wasn't usually this bad, but it still pissed you off.

Just a little longer, and Arin and Dan will save you like a pair of shining knights in armor. When you thought of it as a beautiful fairytale, it made your happiness sparkle. You put your headphones on and rock your head to the beat of the music, drowning yourself in ignorant bliss. You were making a lot of friends in your real life too. The light at the end of the tunnel was getting closer.

You saw the blinds shaking next to your window, and you smiled with nostalgia from the encounter with the Game Grumps all the months ago. It was hard when you missed them, you wonder how often they thought about you. You decided to watch the Game Grumps episode tomorrow, and you started working on one of your stories while a love song played its melody in your ears.

A few hours passed, and the mixed day was over. You knew that the Game Grumps would be in your dreams, delving into the depths of your mind and making sure you were OK. It was a comforting thought...

As soon as you closed your eyes, you felt yourself wake back up in a blurrier version of your room.  ** _Wait,_**  what was-

"Oh shit, I hope Brian doesn't kill me..."

You saw the door open, and ** _Arin_**  walked in of all people. While the rest of your surroundings looked blurry, his image was vivid as light radiated from his gorgeous brown locks all the way down to his feet.

He stared at you for several moments, then he covered the distance between you two in a few quick steps and brought you into a passionate kiss. You could feel the warmth of his hands and his bulge pressing into your knee. A tear rolled onto your hand, and you broke away from the kiss.  _ **It wasn't your tear.**_

"I'm so sorry, Brian told me not to interrupt your life, but I c-couldn't stay away." Arin sniffed. "Oh, they're going to be so..."

_"Arin,_  please don't beat yourself up over this." You whispered. "Surely  _one_ visit isn't going steer me off course."

"Oh God, please don't say that, you'll jinx it." Arin attempted to laugh. "I just wanted you for a few hours, but not too long. I don't want them to find out right away."

"Anyways, this is going to sound silly, but I really didn't get to enjoy you enough." Arin admitted. "Our first time together was awesome, but I want you to myself for a little bit."

"Dan and Suzy are totally going to kill you." You laughed. Arin nodded.

"They'll understand one day." Arin whispered, he leaned in and started kissing your neck. "They should already, knowing how fucking beautiful you are."

You already knew about his feelings for you, and Dan's. But Suzy? You blushed even harder, and Arin lifted his head.

"Y'know we all know about...?" Arin looked at you for permission to speak further, you nodded. "Your pansexuality?"

"Yeah, I figured all of you did. My family doesn't know." You admitted. "I'm so open about it on YouTube, I'm worried that they'll find out somehow."

"Don't worry, you'll be okay no matter what. We'll defend you with our  ** _lives."_**  Arin promised, gently lifting your shirt off your body. "Y'know, Dan and Suzy might not be as upset if I give them your bra."

"I'm going to run out of bras because of you guys." You tossed the bra to Arin's side. "Now just make love to me already you goof."

"There was um, one thing I wanted to try." Arin began to say. "Okay, a  _ **bunch**_  of things that I wanted to try. But I really want you to ride me. Does that sound like something you'd want to do...?"

"Obviously, the only thing is I've never done that before." You laughed. "I guess I haven't had sex before you and Dan, so that explains why. But, um, I'll try my best."

You and Arin switched places so he was sitting against the headboard. Having dry humped your pillows and Arin in the past, climbing on top of Arin and rocking your hips back and forth was easy foreplay (and admittedly, really enjoyable roleplay). You felt the warmth of Arin's hands gripping tightly on your shorts, the hardness underneath his pants, and the skyrocketing lust that you barely got a taste of all those months ago.

You briefly lifted yourself from him to shove your shorts and underwear off, lift them over your legs, and quickly toss them aside. By the time you did that, Arin was already taking off the rest of his clothes.  _Geez_ , you two were quite horny. You took a mental note to spend more time with Dan and Suzy when all of you reunited, but tonight, Arin was yours and yours alone.

"Let me warm you up a little this time, sweetheart." Arin nudged you to lay down on the bed. You did so and he started kissing your left thigh. Slowly,  _agonizingly_  working his way towards the 'forbidden fruit' that he and Dan got a taste of months ago.

You didn't feel anything for a second, and then suddenly, Arin gave your clit a long lick, sending shivers throughout your body. Then, you felt his tongue enter inside you and out of you with the perfect amount of pressure.

Your body felt electric, and your fingers gripped that beautiful luscious hair of his. In that moment, nothing in the world was more fucking gorgeous than his hair. And yet, you were holding it like it was a rope, keeping you from falling. It was silly, you were already falling.

**_Hard._ **

You could feel his facial hair brushing against your clit, and you began to thrust against his face. You  _missed_  him, you _loved_  him, and nobody in your normal life could  ** _ever_**  compare-

Arin pulled away, showing his hard erection.

You two switched positions, and he was leaning against the headboard again. You hovered over him, not wasting any time to bring yourself down on him. You felt his warm arms leaning against your legs as he gently gripped your butt.

The way he fucking looked at you, it was as if you were an angel coming down from the sky. You bounced in and out of him, ignoring the creaking of the dream-bed beneath you two.

"F-Fuck, you feel so good sweetheart." Arin moaned, leaning his head against your bouncing breasts.  _"I love you, I love you, **oh my God-"**_

Arin shouted your name as he bucked against your hips and came, with you coming with him. Moments later, you unglued yourself from him and laid next to him. He wrapped one of his arm's around you and placed the blanket over both of you.

"I just gotta...cuddle with you for a bit." Arin's warm breath bathed your ear, and nothing felt more comforting. You gave him a big smooch on the cheek, and suddenly a portal appeared from across the bed.

It was Brian.

"B-Brian, I'm so sorry! I-"

"Part of me knew you weren't going to listen." Brian groaned over Arin's protests. "Calm down! I'm not pissed, though Dan and Suzy might be annoyed. This will be the _last time_ you see her in her dreams. She needs to grow as a person."

"Yes! Anything you say!" Arin agreed.

"And you'll be leaving her in five minutes." Brian added. Arin frowned. "No excuses."

"I love you, just stay strong okay?" Arin whispered, kissing your neck. Brian turned his back to both of you, and you kissed Arin on the lips.

"I love you too, and I can't wait for all of you to whisk me away. I'll miss you." You sighed. "Bye Arin. Bye Brian."

"Bye hon, keep at it with those fun videos." Brian waved as he took Arin by the hand and pulled him into the portal. "We'll see you again soon."

Wait,  _ **soon?**_ What was that supposed to mean? You attempted to call for him, but the portal disappeared and everything went to black.

* * *

You woke up as the sun was rising over the houses of your neighborhood. For once, you could only hear the peaceful chirping of birds from outside your room.

You barely moved, and you felt the pool of your orgasm in your panties. You walked out of your room and tossed them into the washing machine, darting back into your room to put new clothes on.

You blissfully put on the pink shirt that Arin gave you, and you felt an indescribable glow throughout your body. You could practically feel your body singing in harmony with the birds outside. Admittedly, it was cheesy as fuck.

But you didn't care about what anyone else thought, not when the Game Grumps had your back. With them believing in you and loving you so intensely, you felt stronger than the highest mountains and the fiercest blizzards.

**_Soon enough, you'll be coming home._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when the third story will come out XD


End file.
